Dawn of The Living Rabbids
Plot After several rabbids (espcially koopas and piggies) get killed on each time, they rise from the grave as undead zombies. Transcript *(The episode starts at the funeral level, Barranco and Argan are seen walking from each tomb cell) *'Barranco': What am i gonna do Argan. Most of my troops ended up killed, thanks to those heroes, now how the glade am i gonna won the full war, if i can't let me and the other empire lords success. *'Argan': Here's one way we can do, bring them back from the dead. *'Barranco': Back fro, the dead, are you filthing crazy!? If we tried doing that, they would be zombies, eat our brain flesh and we would become more of the undead... *'Argan': Well, unless we took all of the full each tomb cells, we should take them to the park, except for the empty cells. *'Barranco': Now i know what you are saying. *(At the park, each empire dropship send in each drop pods full of fulled tomb cells) *'Barranco': And now heroes, prepare for your (Presses the alive button) doom! *(Each zombie rabbid, zombie koopa, and zombie piggie rose out of their tomb cells and approached to the park house) *'Mordecai': Hey, when is the park full of several undead empire troops? *'Grumpy': Actually, Mordecai. There Zombie Rabbids Koopas and Piggies as undead Empire Troops. *'Nate': Okay. I just got out here and this happened. *'Maellard': We got to do something or else we would all di- *(An zombie rabbid suddenly attack Maellard and grabs him, Maellard's voice can be heard the vanished) *'Calvin': I guess Maellard's a goner. *(Scene shows a zombie rabbid chewing on Malleard's head) *'Black': This is so bad. *(7 of the zombie RABBIDS, 6 zombie piggies, and 5 zombie koopas escaped thw park and terrorize the city while biting people into zombies by growing bunny ears) *'Purple (Tallest)': Even the news said the happening of the undead too. *(Scene shows to news channel 25) *'News Man (News Channel 25)': Welcome to News Channel 25, today's news alert is that there is some kind of a living like dead invasion that the creatures biting the people turned civilians into zombie with bunny ears. Villager #9 would be on the seen. *'Villager #9': Thank you sir, the amount of these zombies jave spread all over and appears to be impossible to be so powerful. (Bitten by a zombie koopa and a zombie piggie) And there you have it folks I am now a- (Turns into a zombie with bunny ears) Bwaghh. *'News Man (News Channel 25)': Thanks, Villager #9. Anyway, lets cut to the traffic on a helicopter. *'Helicopter Man': Thank you, traffic is horrific down there, people's cars are in a traffic jam, with people evacuating to the streets. *(A zombie rabbid attacks the camera man, biting him, the camera goes static and been in Stand By mode) *'News Man (News Channel 25)': Well, hopefully we can be safe. *(Washington DC) *'News Reporter (WUSA9)': Hello we are back. This just in, undead beings are attacking the South Park, Colorado area, and are expected to hit Canada next. *(Scene switches to Stan's house) *'Stan Marsh': And this is where I live. *'Phineas': Wow, nice place you got here, pretty cool huh. *'Stan Marsh': It sure is. *'Nate': Good thing people put an indestructible shield over South Park and Springfield. *'Phineas': Where did you come from, Nate? *'Nate': I transported. *(Scene shows the zombies yryingbto destroy the shield, a few of them made a Antiindestruble shieldinator that zaps the shield until the shield disappears) *'Buford': Well that stinks, who would've stop a shield. *'Baljeet': Um perhaps that. *(Scene shows the zombies biting everyone into bunny ear human zombies) *'Ferb': It appears that we need to retreat somewhere else. *'Kyle': Good idea. *'Nate': (gets out his shotgun) We should kill a couple before we leave. *'Cartman': There is no time. *'Buford': Eric is right, there are too many living dead. *(A zombie rabbid bites Baljeet while he screams) *'Buford': Well here goes my nerd. *(Baljeet turns into a zombie with bunny ears and bites Kenny) *'Stan, Kyle, and Nate': Oh my God! He killed Kenny! *'Sonic': You b*stard! *'Buford': Even Kenny is a zombie too. *'Phineas': Let's get to Danville, hopefully its not zombie infested yet. *(The gang runned away from South Park) *'Phineas': (Running) Stan, I know how you like the hometown, but it has to be the best to not get bitten. *'Nate': Oh sh**. We can't go anywhere. *'Buford': What about that abandon helicopter? (Points to a helicopter) *(Scene switches to Danville, the helicopter crashed landed at Phineas' s backyard) *'Buford'; I guess I might have stink at flying helicopters. *'Ferb': Looks like Danville hasn't been zombie infested yet. *'Sonic': The Empire did this. How could they not? *'Stan': Maybe they are looking for some towns to infect, besides every Empire troop like rabbids, koopas, or even piggies we killed besides other species of an Empire troop seek vengeance coming back. *'Nate': I'm guessing nukes won't work. *'Phineas': Of course bombs can't work and besides, we don't even create them plus there are too many zombies out somewhere in the world. *'Sonic': Then what can we do? *(There see a zombie rabbid, a zombie koopa, and a zombie piggie. Suddenly, they multiplied to more zombies) *'Buford': These zombies can multiply? I didn't think they might follow us. *'Nate': That submarine! Quick! *(They get into the submarine and quickly drive away) *(Scene shows to Zim and Gumball's lab) *'Zim': Computer, check something about how it is. *'Zim's Computer': Good so far, except something horrible has happen as a living dead invasion. (Shows that the deaf are spreading) *'Zim': OH NO!! I NEED THE REST OF MY GANG! *(Later) *(Zim's whole gang showed up) *'Zeb': Hey, what's going on? *'Zim': Zombies out there, lots and lots of zombies! *'Blue': Hahaha, you're so right. *'Zim': Huh, did I forgot to get Gir? *'Big Red': Technically he got your message and about to go with us, but he just already got bitten and turned into one of the undead. I now, its impossible. *'Zim': ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? Well he is a bit crazy, but he knows everything about Earth more than I do for quite some time for now. *'Ice Bird': We have to stop them! *'Mighty Eagle': How are we gonna do that? *'Nate': The solution is right in front of you. *'Zim': So Nate, you can use your teleporting transportation to get here, right? *'Nate': I sure did. *'Zim': Well apparently- wait a minute? What the filth happen to the rest of tour gang, have they became zombies too? *'Nate': Our gangs our immune. Mordecai's aren't. *'Zim': Well at least the zombies won't get into this base. *'Nate': Well, we aren't the ones that make the bad decisions in stuff like this. *'Patrick': Well let's also not forget about that these zombies can bite people into more ones with bunny ears with their such zombie disease. * Lisa: Guys! Hide in the basement! * Squidward: Where did you come from!? *'Nate': Uh, she was here the whole time. *'Kenny': (muffled) Hi. *'Nate': Why do you always come back to life behind us. *'Stan': Aren't you suppose to be a zombie!? *'Nate': At least he's back. *'Patrick': Or is he? (Walks to Kenny) I don't think that's the real Kenny anymore. Just look how big he is, (Unhooded Kenny to reveal bunny ears) the bunny ears were. *'Nate': Kenny doesn't have bunny ears. *(Scene switches to Kenny Unhooded as he realized that he grew bunny ears) *'Kenny (Unhooded)': (Gasps) You don't think that these bunny ears means that I am still becoming a zombie do ya? *'Sonic': You aren't a zombie, but you might be growing bunny ears because you were a zombie. *'Kenny (Unhooded)': This can't be! (Goes crazy and turned into a bunny ear zombie) Bwaaaaagh! *'Bufford': I knew he is still himself before a while of becoming a zombie! *(Nate whacks Kenny with a baseball bat, and Kenny turns back his normal self) *(All the sudden, the zombie technology drills made a hole in the base, letting the dead in) *'Squidward': I hate zombie invasions! (Gets bitten by a zombie Koopa) *(Later) *Squidward: (Turns into a bunny ear zombie) Bwaaagh! *'Spongebob': Not Squidward! (Gets bitten by a zombie piggie, and turns into a bunny ear zombie with a confused look) Bwaaaagh? *(The rest escaped to a hideout) *'Patrick': This is awful, we just lost Spongebob, and Squidward. *'Skoodge': Well, look in the bright side, nothing bad can happen. *(Penny a bunny ear zombie appeared, trying to get through the lock gate) *'Gumball': The zombies got my girlfriend! *'Kenny': (muffled) So, what are we gonna do to pass the time. *'Blue': HAHAHA! I have no idea what you've just said! *'Nate': Blue, that's not funny. *'Blue': YOU'RE SO MEAN TO ME! (Cries and throws himself to a wall) *'Nate': (sighs) I was just saying it wasn't funny. *'Zim': You dare insulted him, Nate!? *'Nate': No. *'Kenny': (muffled) It wasn't funny at all. *'Nate': We're getting off the subject. Zombies? *'Gumball': I don't feel so good. *'Skoodge': Aw no, that means its spreading through the air. *'Gumball': (Barfs) I hate it when I got stomach aches. *'Skoodge': Phew, thank goodness this zombie invasion disease never spread through the air. *'Bashful': Yeah. *(All the sudden, Gumball starts getting crazey, his ears turned to bunny ears, and turned into a zombie) *'Zim': No, its already spreading through the planet's air. *'Bashful': Speak of the devil, Skoodge. *'Skoodge': Technically, we are doomed. *(Zombie Gumball bites Stan in the arm) *'Stan': I'm made out of paper, you can't kill me. *'Zombie Gumball': (Roars and bites Bart instead) *'Bart': Dude, we're immune to this. You can't kill anybody. *'Zombie Gumball': (Bites Paz in the wing) *'Paz': That totally hurts. NYA!! *(Paz turns into a zombie) *'Nate': Oh. That's cool. *'Bart': I agree with you. Now would be a good time to RUN! *(Zim's Gang and Nate's Gang are about to run through the door, but the door got trashed since the undead approached) *'Zim': This is horrible! *(A zombie rabbid grabbed Cartman in the arm) *'Cartman': You can't kill me. I'm made out of paper. *(Nate screeches at the zombie rabbids like Freddy Fazbear, which scares the zombies) *'Nate': It's a talent I was born with. *(Zombie big grey rabbids approached, Nate screeches like Freddy Fazbear at the zombies, but the zombie big grey rabbids didn't run away or get scared, instead, they get angry) *'Stan': I think they hated your screech Nate. *'Nate': No sh** Stan. *'Kyle': Let's just nuke the Earth so they can go away. *'Daniel (G1)': But there has to be a cure, besides if we destroy Earth, it would be the fate of life. *'Nate': I don't see you coming up with a cure. Is there a cure? *'Daniel (G1)': I have been thinking of it, lets get to Cybertron. *(Somewhere at Cybertron) *'Nate': So what is this cure? *'Daniel (G1)': I'll be working on it, so give me sometime. *(Later) *'Daniel (G1)': Okay guys heres the bad news nd good. Bad news is that this is the only antidote, but the good news is, if we make it to the ocean, the whole people on earth would be cured and the undead that are the original zombies will die by this antidote. *(Earth) *'Nate': Time to cure people. *(The sceen goes static, showing to the Moon's interior's funeral level to reveal that Barranco and Argan are spying) *'Argan': My glade sir, how can one glass of cure can help those infected get better. *'Barranco': That is the problem, one of the Empire Spy Bots told me that they are going to dump it to the ocean, which I have a plan. (Presses the button) Army of the dead, if your hearing this, block the cities and mocean with supreme maximum metal glass. *(The dead heared Barranco and did what they were told) *(With the rest) * Eddy: Is it me, or are those zombies preventing us from doing the cure!? *'Nate': YES. *'Edd': I got a bad feeling about this, what if we are not immune to the living dead anymore, and what if we turned into zombies!? *'Zim': The immune spell lasts forever. *'Ed': Last forever, does that mean we are doomed? *'Zim': The immune spell on us! *'Nate': What are these zombies weak to? *'Daniel (G1)': Never mind that, lets just use a ship. *(Scene shows to the surface above the clouds) *'Zim': Wait a minute, so we are going to make a rain made of the antidote, and it would be a success. Is that possible? *(A Decep put izombie appeared, and the other Deceptizombies are appeared to be in flying mode) *'Black': Aw what, those undead Decepticon troops are part of the undead Empire troops too!? *'Nate': Then how will we kill these guys. *'Daniel (G1)': (Brings a laser gun and shoots out laser beams as the Deceptizombies got killed) There, now I hope this works. (Pours the cure to the clouds) *(The cure rains wets the undead as they started to melt and the ones who me ere infected by the dead got cured) *'Citizens': What happen? Where am I? Whats going on? *'Barranco': Aw glade, I should've put laser proof on the dead wh were flying. *'Argan': Well my lord, once the cure won't last, we can bring another dead. *'Barranco': Great idea, that would be next year. *'Argan': ...Of course my lord. *(At the park, everyone citizens and the mayor celebrate) *'Zim': Looks like the undead are all finally gone...for now. *'Nate': But what if they come back? *'Zim': If they dare to return, we will be ready. *(End) Trivia *This served as a Halloween 205154 episode that resembles George Rome's Dawn of The Dead and Night of The Living Dead. *Kenny is once again a zombie since South Park's "Pinkeye", but was infected after Zombie Baljeet bites him. *The South Park characters resemble their paper-cutout designs from the first episode of the show. *Decptizombies are part of undead Empire Troops. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes of The Extordonary Regular Show Category:Specials Category:Specials from The Extordonary Regular Show Category:Hour long episodes